


Questions and Games

by M_E_Carter



Series: Agent Of Resistance [23]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Gifted (TV 2017), USPol - Fandom
Genre: 'Maggie &Grant', Alchemax, Bucky's Recovery, Elders of the Universe - Freeform, Esme Alone, Explaining the Multiverse, Flirty Peggy Carter, Flirty Steve Rogers, Games, Gen, Georgia Special Election, Grizzy Steppes, Hydra (Marvel), Online Romance, Return of SHIELD, Scrabble, Steggy - Freeform, US Supreme Court, Word Games, birthday plans, mystic arts, roxxon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Carter/pseuds/M_E_Carter
Summary: As SHIELD(part of it) goes public once more, Thunderbird comforts a suddenly alone Esme. Steve makes inquiries into Ael's presence at the fire in London and her connection to the portals, leading her to explain the multiverse as only a Mystic can. The Elders of the Universe continue to watch the pawns in Grandmaster& Collector's game with commentary. The newest leader of HYDRA, Randal Kreig discusses plots and plans. 'Maggie' and 'Grant' have a bit of flirty fun playing word games.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Agent Of Resistance [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829341
Kudos: 2





	Questions and Games

##  **[Loc: Atlanta, Georgia, 03222017 1000hrs(EST)]**

**< a news conference plays on a small television in a non-descript low budget motel room>**

**_“There’s an old friend back in town, here to deal with this threat and any other threat that comes our way. And last night, that old friend turned all the lights back on, saving countless lives. And that old friend…..”_ **

**< Director Mace continues>**

**_“We’re back, and we’re here to protect you. All of you. Human and Inhuman alike. When others try to tear us apart, it only brings us together. We’re all on the same team. Because a team that trusts, is a team that-”_ ** ** <Thunderbird turns off the television in the dingy motel room they’re hiding out in, shakes his head>**

**TB:** **_Sounds like the same propaganda bullshit Sentinel Services put out. We need to stay clear of this SHIELD._ ** ** <turns to Esme, sitting in a chair, her eyes closed, a pained look on her face, he walks over to her, offering a glass of water> ** **_How are you holding up?_ **

**Esme: <looking up weakly, cupping the glass in both hands, but not drinking, her head hanging down once more> ** **_All my life, I’ve had my sisters with me. In my head. Even with the Sentinel inhibitor collars, I could still feel their presence. Now, there’s nothing. I feel,_ ** ** <pauses, searching for the word> ** **_empty._ ** ** <looks up at TB> ** **_Is this what it’s like for normal people to be alone?_ **

**TB: <hunches down beside her, places a reassuring hand on her knee> ** **_You’re not alone. We’ll figure this out. We’ll find the others and get back home._ **

**Esme: <looks up, a single tear slowly rolling down her face> ** **_Will we?_ **

##  **Loc: Palace of King T’Challa, Wakanda**

**[Palace Security Footage 03222017 1600hrs(GMT+3)]**

**< a heated discussion is already in progress, between T’Challa &Rogers, as Ael& Okoye stand on either side of the King>**

**T’Challa:** **_You forget yourself, Captain. You stand here accusing a member of my clan of being responsible for these ‘anomalies’? The White Owl has always been a protector, a healer, and an ally of Wakanda. Yet she is also a Mystic and has a duty to use her gifts when and where she feels most needed._ **

**Steve:** **_No disrespect was intended, Your Majesty._ ** ** <turns to Ael> ** **_I’ve seen plenty of strangeness in my time, and it rarely ends well. When I saw your portal in London, I presumed the worst._ ** ** <bows slightly> ** **_My apologies, White Owl._ **

**Ael: <raises a hand, palm facing Steve>** **_I suppose under the circumstances, the misunderstanding was understandable, Captain. I’ve been conducting my own investigation into these portals, as my other duties have permitted. How much do any of you know about the Multiverse?_ ** ** <the rest of them shake their heads, clueless>**

**< The mystic brings her hands together in front of her, elbows bent out to her sides, left palm facing up, right palm facing down, her hands pressed together, fingers extended along the opposing wrists. Slowly her right-hand rises, a stack of blue glowing maps appear between her hands, the stack growing as her hands move further and further apart. She removes her hand from the top and the stack continues to rise beyond sight. Exhaling a soft breath, the stack of flat maps round themselves into globes, each slightly larger than a billiard ball, floating in the air above the group, each dot spinning in its own orbit. T’Challa and Okoye, familiar with her magic, watch on in interest, waiting for Ael to elaborate. Steve, totally mesmerized by the display, reaches out toward one of the orbs, his fingers stopping just short of touching it. A second passes and the orb glows brighter, then winks out of existence.>**

**Steve: <pulls his hand back in shock> ** **_Did I do that?_ **

**Ael: <shakes her head sadly> ** **_No. Most likely, they did._ ** ** <As she speaks, some of the other orbs blink out as well, and more pop into existence>** **_This universe is only one of an infinite number. Worlds without end. Some benevolent and life-giving. Others filled with malice and hunger. Within this Multiverse lie countless Earths as well. Each with its own history and development. Some,_ ** **< she reaches a hand out, as one orb draws closer to them, they can see images flash of familiar faces and events flashing across it> ** **_are very similar to the one we know. Some,_ ** ** <she pauses again, drawing a different orb closer, it shows Captain America fighting against the King of Wakanda -Eric Killmonger> ** **_are changed by one event or a series of events._ ** ** <A third orb shows Captain America dressed in Centurion garb, leading a Roman battalion into war, still a fourth shows a dusty, crumbling wasteland of Wakanda in ruins> ** **_Sometimes even a single individual’s choice can spawn new Earths, or lead them to destruction._ **

**Steve:** **_So, you’re saying by choosing toast or oatmeal for breakfast, I could destroy the universe?_ **

**Ael: <laughing> ** **_Rarely is it something that simple or mundane, Captain. Granted, if you were late for a mission because you took the time to cook a full breakfast, or if you skipped the meal entirely and went into a fight weak and hungry, I suppose those could be defining moments. But oftentimes it’s a bigger choice than that. Suppose Wakanda had sought to expand their Empire and colonize the globe, or Dr Erskine hadn’t been rescued from Castle Schmidt?_ ** ** <the three nod in understanding>**

**Okoye:** **_While all this is fascinating, what does it have to do with these portals Captain Rogers has told us of?_ **

**< Raises her arms, her fingers making flickering motions as the orbs draw closer together, they begin an intricate dance, weaving around each other, until they form a layered sphere, with one orb at the centre, faint lines connect the orbs to each other and then to the centre one> **

**Ael:** **_All of these worlds are connected, some closer than others, with one Earth at the crossroads, a ‘Prime Earth’ if you will._ **

**T’Challa:** **_You believe our world is this ‘Prime Earth’ then, sister?_ **

**Ael:** **_Perhaps not the Prime, but very close to it. The closer to Prime, the more chance for forces to cause interactions like these portals. On rare occasions, portals will open naturally, but it’s been centuries since the last natural one. More often a being whether through science or magic, intentional or accidental, will open one. It takes an enormous amount of power to do so, and the mystic shields created by Agamotto, the first Sorcerer Supreme are usually enough to protect our world from outside influences._ ** **< Steve once again looks lost, but says nothing>**

**Okoye:** **_Your Sanctums in Hong Kong, New York and London._ **

**Ael: <nods> ** **_With the Sanctums intact, an experienced Sorcerer Supreme in charge, and the mystics across the globe working together, this would have been a non-issue. We’d have quietly handled it as always, with the world none the wiser. Unfortunately, we’ve had a series of events that disabled that safety net around the world._ ** ** <turns to Steve>** **_When you saw me in London, I was helping with the reconstruction of our Sanctum there. The brick and mortar are a simpler repair than the wards, sigils and protections that need to be woven into place before the three Sanctums can be linked back together in their network. Plus the matter of bringing the new Sorcerer Supreme up to speed. I’m told he’s highly skilled, but green and scoffs at traditions that have safely guided our actions for millennia._ ** **< mumbles under her breath> ** **_I’ve also heard he’s a pompous ass._ **

**Steve: <trying to wrap his brain around everything> ** **_How dangerous are these portals then?_ **

**Ael:** **_Depending on the world and what comes out of it? Catastrophic. The thing is, even without our normal safeguards in place, these portals are opening at an unnatural rate. My investigation so far has left me with more questions than I started with._ **

**Steve:** **_Is there anything we can do to help?_ **

**Ael: <shakes her head> ** **_Other than trying to convince anything that comes out of one to go back before it closes? Not much right now. I’m still gathering information through the mystic network, though a few of the higher-ups feel that it’s not worth looking into and that repairing the Sanctums will fix everything. It’s rarely that simple, but, what do I know?_ ** ** <grumbles softly out of the other’s hearing> ** **_It’s not like I’ve been studying the tomes of Agamotto since I was a child or anything._ **

**Steve:** **_In regard to magic, you know more than most of the people I know._ **

**< T’Challa’s kimoyo beads chirp, as an image of his mother projects from it>**

**Queen Ramonda:** **_My son, your sister will be arriving soon. As you were so insistent upon her return, you should be there to greet her. She was quite vocal in her displeasure with your demand, and I refuse to be the only one to face the wrath of an angry teen dragged home by her overprotective sibling._ **

**T’Challa: <sighs, rising from his throne> ** **_I will be there shortly, Mama._ ** **< to Steve & Ael> ** **_Forgive me, friends, but I have other matters to attend to._ ** ** <he and Okoye exit a side door of the throne room as Steve & Ael turn and leave through the main doors>**

**< Steve walks quietly beside Ael, unsure of how to approach her with a question, she senses his unease, slowing her pace until they stop at a balcony overlooking the vast fields of the Border tribe off to the south-east>**

**Ael:** **_What else is on your mind, Captain?_ **

**Steve: <arms folded, gaze fixed out the window, watching herds of white rhinos running in the distance, exhales, turning to Ael, sadness and pain behind his eyes> ** **_You’re the healer that’s been working with Bucky._ **

**Ael: <nods slightly>** **_I am._ **

**Steve:** **_Is he getting better? I’ve tried reaching out to him, but he doesn’t answer the letters I’ve sent._ **

**Ael: <sighs>** **_‘Better’ is a subjective term. I prefer not to use it as a metric for judging a person recovering from mental and emotional trauma any more than I would a physical injury. What may seem ‘better’ or ‘worse’ to an observer may only be a snapshot. A single high or low point on their journey. Caring for someone who’s recovering from trauma is a long road._ **

**Steve: <opens his mouth to speak, closes it again, trying to process her words, Ael places a hand on his arm, he chokes back a sob> ** **_He’s, he’s been through so much. I want to help him, but I don’t know how. I made a promise to always be with him._ **

**Ael:** **_‘Til the end of the line’. Yes, he’s talked about that at times. The two of you have a deep bond, and it’s been both a comfort and a fear to James._ **

**Steve: <confused shock> ** **_Fear?_ **

**Ael:** **_He’s never going to be the same man you knew. He’s growing, changing, rebuilding himself. Coming to terms with what happened to him. What was done to him, what he was made to do. James is a phoenix slowly rising from the ashes of his past. But even a young phoenix is weak and vulnerable at the start. He’s still unsure of who he’s becoming, or how you’ll see him. Will you see the ghost of your childhood friend, the shade of the monster they made him, or the man who’s evolved beyond his past?_ **

**Steve: <turns to her, his eyes determined, his face compassionate> ** **_Whoever he chooses to become, I’ll always be there for him._ **

**Ael:** **_And he will need you. He’ll need your friendship and support, but right now he needs time. Baby steps, Captain. Once he becomes comfortable with himself, then he’ll be able to reach out to others._ **

**Steve: <breathes deep, exhales>** **_Okay._ ** **< places his hand over hers on his arm> ** **_Just swear to me that you’ll take care of him, and remind him that he doesn’t have to go through it alone._ **

**Ael: <smiles softly> ** **_By Athena and Hygieia, you have my word._ **

**< the two look back out over the landscape, in the distance, a small one-armed figure crouches to tend to an injured rhino>**

##  **[Heart of the Cosmos, a Gathering of the Elders of the Universe]**

**< The Elders watch a projection of events unfolding on Earth, the large blue muscular one throws a goblet>**

**Tryco:** **_What is this drek? You promised great warriors battling for their planet! I see a pack of snivelling worms, not even worthy of the title warrior, much less Champions! If this is the best your pawns can do, perhaps it’s time to end the Game._ ** ** <he reaches toward the gameboard below the projection, intending to upend it>**

**En-Dwi & Tivar: <both reaching forward to protect the board> ** **_NO!_ **

**Corto: <raises a hand, interrupting Tryco> ** **_We spent millennia once watching the evolution of Xenia. It took them fifty generations to reach the epic battles we witnessed but was it not worth it? Perhaps these Terrans are slow starters, but they do show promise. How did you discover this planet again, En-Dwi?_ **

**En-Dwi:** **_It’s the birthplace of my latest Champion. When he arrived on Sakkar, I just had to find out if there were more like him! While it turns out he’s one of a kind, I grew fond of the little dustball and its plucky little ants. Always striving against the odds._ ** ** <giggles>** **_Even when the biggest threat to their planet is themselves. Oh, those are my favourite! Try to solve a problem, by creating a bigger one and then these ‘heroes’ save the world._ ** ** <still laughing>** **_Job security, haha! Comedy gold!_ **

**Gilpetperdon:** **_I don’t know about that, but it’s better than the time Ord made us sit through a century of Vogon poetry._ ** **< turns to the wizened old man, ignoring the glowing violet glare and the beard of vines writhing in agitation> ** **_You spend too much time alone in your gardens if you think that drek is good._ **

**Kamo: <still studying the projection> ** **_That woman, very knowledgeable, almost familiar. She intrigues me. Tath, do you remember the last time we visited this planet?_ **

**Tath: <floating in a lotus position, eyes closed, his face scrunches in contemplation as he searches his vast memory, he responds without opening his eyes> ** **_Twenty thousand solar revolutions ago?_ ** **< tilts his head to one side and then back as he corrects himself> ** **_No. Thirty. We were trading knowledge with a shortlifer there. One of the_ ** ** <pauses, trying to remember> ** **_ah, the Vishanti._ **

**Kamo:** **_Yes! He held one of the stones, did he not?_ **

**Tath:** **_The stones have passed through many hands through the aeons. I was less concerned with what he ‘possessed’ than with what he knew. That is more your purview, is it not, brother?_ **

**Kamo:** **_True. Still, I will be watching this one with great interest._ **

**Corto: <unimpressed> ** **_What of the other side? We’ve been watching only one side of this brewing conflict._ **

**Tivar: <motioning his hand at the projection> ** **_Then let us have a look._ **

##  **[Alchemax Security footage, Alchemax HQ, Fairfax, Virginia, Office of Randal Krieg, CEO 03222017 1100hrs(EST)]**

**< two men sit across each other in a lavishly decorated office, the logo of the company on one wall, a disk with a giant stylized ‘A’ at the centre, the Earth sitting in the legs of the ‘A’, the words ‘Alchemax, Uniting The World One Customer At A Time’ around the border of the disk, the gentleman behind the desk reading aloud from a tablet held in one hand>**

**Randal Kreig:** **_Our methods have changed, our allies and foes as well, but the one thing that remains constant, is our goal. World Peace. It sounds so simple, yet there have always been those who misunderstood, who resisted change. As far back as the original cabal. Who worshipped a creature whose existence, its very purpose was to unite the Inhumans, and the world. To the scientists and soldiers who turned against Hitler, knowing he was insane and unfit to be the Unifier. To the spies and undercover operatives, some who spent their entire lives hiding their true objective, even from friends and compatriots. Sowing dissent and chaos as a NECESSITY, in order to bring mankind to the point where they were finally ready to accept the gift we offer them. This millenias long quest has not been without cost, without setbacks. Still, we persevere. Our work goes on. YOU are the next generation, with new tools and new methods. NEVER underestimate our enemies. Never waver in your loyalty. Sacrifices will always be necessary in this war but know that you are part of the grand vision. If one of you falls, two more shall rise in your place! You WILL be the ones to bring about the New World. A world of no flags, no countries. A world united at last under one symbol, one banner. Hail Hydra!_ **

**Gerald Nolan: <looks to Kreig hopefully, head cocked to one side, one eyebrow raised> ** **_I know it still needs a bit of polish but?_ **

**Kreig:** **_You’ve outdone yourself, Gerald. I appreciate that you emphasized the history and legacy of our organization._ ** **< sets the tablet down>** **_I’ll be proud to give that speech at this year’s Academy graduation. Your nephew is one of our new stars, isn’t he?_ **

**Gerald: <excited pride> ** **_Yes! He’s been assigned to the legal branch. He’ll be pushed through Yale in the accelerated three-year JD-MBA program and his advisors are already pre-selecting his judicial clerkship appointment, but he’s hoping to clerk for Judge Gorsuch._ **

**Kreig: <nods approvingly> ** **_Ambitious. We haven’t even finalized installing Neil on the Supreme Court yet._ **

**Gerald; <waves a dismissive hand> ** **_Bah, we all know it’s just a formality. Gorsuch will be the first step in building a bench we can sway toward our goals._ **

**Kreig:** **_Yes. First Gorsuch, then I’m thinking Kavanaugh will fill Kennedy’s seat. He’ll be a bit more controversial than Gorsuch, but he’s easier to manipulate. We’ll wait a year or so on him -we don’t want any suspicion of court-packing. Now if only we could find an angle to force Ginsburg to retire._ ** ** <growls> ** **_That woman is insufferably resilient._ **

**Gerald: <eyeroll, face squinted up in disgust>** **_That hag won’t leave the bench until she’s cold._ **

**Kreig:** **_Unfortunate but true. We haven’t been able to insert anyone close enough to her to make that an option. She’s surrounded by a wall of loyal fools who are too blinded by their optimism to see they’re backing the wrong side._ ** ** <sighs in disappointment> ** **_I’m afraid we’ll just have to wait until nature takes its course before weeding them out._ **

**Gerald:** **_We have another more pressing problem, sir. Pierce. She’s been pressing for more active measures against the re-emergence of SHIELD._ **

**Kreig: <slams his hand on the desk, pointing at Nolan> ** **_No! No actions will be taken against SHIELD until we can be assured of wiping them out completely this time. We underestimated Fury, Rogers and their people last time and it cost us YEARS of planning, work and resources. I refuse to make the same mistakes her father did._ **

**Gerald:** **_She’s worked relentlessly to overcome the stigma of her father’s involvement with the Insight Incident. Even so far as to publicly denounce him. Still, her loyalties remain with HYDRA. Her position in the State Department is a significant asset for us at this time._ **

**Kreig: <shakes his head> ** **_Tanis may be loyal, but she took her father’s death personally. That type of emotional entanglement cannot be allowed to interfere. Just look at what happened when Rumlow went off book at the march, so intent on getting back at SHIELD that he abandoned his post guarding our bombers._ ** **< closes his eyes, scowling, shakes his head, exhales as he opens his eyes again>** **_Keep an eye on her, and have a suitable replacement ready in the wings. If she can’t curb her desire for vengeance, she’ll be removed._ **

**Gerald:** **_From the State Department?_ **

**Kreig: <slaps the desk, his creepy smile turning more jovial> ** **_Now, let’s have some good news, eh?_ **

**Gerald: <nods, checking his tablet> ** **_R &D over at the pharmaceutical end has cleared the new soap line for mass production. Marketing already has advertising ready for rollout._ ** ** <pulls up an animated image of a cartoon octopus struggling to juggle numerous everyday objects> ** _“When life gets overwhelming, let Oblivion wash all your worries away.”_

**Kreig:** **_Cute octopus. What’s our projected susceptibility level?_ **

**Gerald:** **_Combined with our Sublimax targeted influence marketing, users showed a 47% increase in suggestibility. We’ve been using QAnon and anti-vax conspiracy theories as test material, and subjects are eating it like candy._ **

**Krieg: <grins> ** **_Excellent._ ** **< his watch beeps> ** **_Ah! My lunch date with Mr D’Angelo from Roxxon._ ** ** <rises, buttoning his jacket> ** **_After their latest disasters in New Orleans and Great Britain, I think they’re just about ready to cave on our offer. When I return, have that Grizzly Steppes project proposal on my desk. I don’t approve of the direct attacks Tanis has been calling for, but I’m not ruling out a subtle bit of sabotage and intelligence gathering._ **

##  **Loc: Office of Agent Carter, NYC SAFEHOUSE Madison/59st**

**[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 03302017 1100hrs]**

**< Peggy sits, staring at the holographic screens hovering over her desk, monitoring as news feeds, conference rooms and data scroll along most of them, one in a corner, however, shows a blank scrabble board>**

**APRIL:** **_He’s been tweeting a storm over the injunction on the travel ban._ **

**Peggy:** **_Yes, good, let the little toddler have his tantrum. Unless he’s posting more than his usual pouty sulking, just leave him muted, would you, April?_ **

**APRIL:** **_Understood, Boss._ **

**Peggy:** **_Also, keep an alert on anything involving healthcare! We blocked their ACA replacement, but I have a feeling that was just one battle. GOP is determined to take healthcare away, and they’re not going to just give up that easily. Then again, neither are we._ ** ** <holds up her arm, now free of brace and sling> ** **_Never know when accidents will happen. Everyone deserves health care._ **

**APRIL:** **_I’ll add it to the alert list. Director Fury has approved the use of local agents in the Georgia area to join the volunteer carpool team for Ossoff._ **

**Peggy:** **_Excellent! Send all the necessary info to our people out there. I know the Rebel Alliance folks are also helping out in GA, they’re quite fond of him._ **

**APRIL:** **_Director Fury was very enthusiastic about sending the Rebels to Georgia to help._ **

**Peggy:** **_Oh, I’m certain he was. His go-rounds with that Dameron boy about his late-night flying shenanigans were close to boiling over. I thought I had a temper. What other notifications do we have in the queue, April?_ **

**APRIL:** **_We’ve completed the daily briefings for all teams, and there is no currently breaking news at the moment. Your emails and DM’s are cleared except for Stars & Stripes. You have physical therapy for your shoulder scheduled this afternoon at one pm. You have a two-thirty pm meeting with Directors Fury and Coulson. Then you have dinner plans with Tony and Pepper at the Tower at seven pm._ **

**Peggy:** **_Remind me to swing by Medbay after my meeting, I want to visit Maria. When I stopped by over the weekend, she said she should be released to light-duty soon. Seems I have a bit of free time. Pull up the DM screen to Grant and place the game board next to it._ **

**APRIL: <holographic screens rearrange to orders> ** **_Done. A new game is ready to start. You have the first move because you lost the previous game. Stars & Stripes is currently winning, 4 matches to your 2._ **

**Peggy: <growls> ** **_I still say he cheated. What kind of word is ‘vaping’?! I swear he made it up!_ **

**APRIL:** **_I defined vaping yesterday after you lost the game. Are you having memory lapses, Boss?_ **

**Peggy: <rises from her chair, arms folded across her chest> ** **_I remember perfectly well what you said yesterday! I just think it’s a ridiculous word and a nasty habit. Makes me think of Dugan and those smelly cigars of his. As if he didn’t stink enough after a week in the trenches._ **

**APRIL:** **_Just checking, Boss. You know I’m supposed to keep an eye on your health in addition to everything else._ **

**Peggy: <rolls her eyes> ** **_I’m a bit young for Alzheimer’s to be starting, aren’t I?_ **

**APRIL:** **_Your elder-self didn’t show signs until she had reached an advanced age, however, we don’t know what kind of effects time travel might have on that._ **

**Peggy: <irritated> ** **_I’m FINE April, just pull up the damn game board._ ** ** <shaking her head, mumbling to herself>** **_I’ve got a disembodied voice nurse-maiding me. Edwin would have a field day with this._ **

**APRIL:** **_Heard that, Boss. From what you’ve told me of Edwin Jarvis, he would most likely approve of you having someone to watch over you._ **

**Peggy: <a touch nostalgic> ** **_I’m sure he would at that. It’s a shame I won’t be able to tell him about you or any of this when I return. I admit I do miss my friends. It’s rather tempting to look up their lives, but at the same time, I don’t want to know when they,_ ** ** < pause> ** **_well, when they die._ **

**APRIL:** **_That information would certainly be unwise to research. The temptation to make changes to the timeline upon your return could lead to severe consequences._ **

**Peggy: <sighs> ** **_Yes, I’m very aware._ ** ** <thinks about the forbidden information she already knows> ** **_That’s a Pandora’s Box I’ll be staying away from, thank you. Back to the game shall we?_ **

**APRIL:** **_You have the first move, available letters are E, K, L, N, O, P, and R. Are you CERTAIN you do not want my assistance?_ **

**Peggy: <shakes her head>** **_I DESPISE losing, but I won’t use an unfair advantage to win. What’s the point in playing if you have to cheat?_ ** ** <studies the letters>** **_AH!_ ** ** <taps the air in front of the holographic screen> ** **_With a start like this, I won’t have to cheat anyway!_ **

**APRIL:** **_Well done, 13pt word, 35pt bonus for using all your tiles, and you hit a double word space._ **

**Peggy: <turns to the DM screen, typing out a taunt>** **_So, still think you can use fancy slang to win, Grant? I can beat a PLONKER any day. 96 pts!_ **

**_< almost five minutes pass, then another word appears on the board>_ **

**_Steve:_ ** ** <smiles, thinking aloud> ** _She always knows how to take my mind off of things._ ** <typing> ** **_Wow, ok, Maggie. A strong start, I give you credit for that. But MONKEYS will fly before I let you beat me. 98 pts._ **

**_Peggy:_ ** **_ugh, flying monkeys, I always hated that movie._ **

**_Steve:_ ** **_Really? But it’s a classic! <teasing> I dunno, Mags. That might be a dealbreaker. _ ** **😆**

**Peggy: <rolls eyes, puts another word on the screen, types a reply> ** **_You’re not weaselling out of our date that easy, SOLDIER. 14pts. How goes the Accords? I admit the details of it are on my ‘forbidden intel’ list, but general knowledge of it is not. The sooner it’s repealed, the sooner you can come home & I can hold you to that date._ **

**Steve:** **_Nat’s been keeping me updated because the debate has been kept mostly out of the news. I’m hoping they’ll come to an agreement in the next week or so. I’d love to take you out to DANCE for your birthday. 28 pts._ **

**Peggy: <face scrunches, eyes squinting in a glare, stares at the letters a moment, putting a single tile on the board> ** **_That would certainly be nice. I hope you’re the type of man who DANCES as well as he plays games. 30 pts._ **

**Steve:** **_Ok, ok, nice move. I’m afraid I’ve got to confess a SECRET, I never actually learned to dance. 27 pts._ **

**Peggy:** **_So you’re telling me, that when the time comes, you’ll be FROZEN on the dance floor? 56 pts!_ **

**Steve:** **_I’m literally groaning over here, that was bad, Mags. Good word, but, really?_ **

**Peggy:** **_What? I’m sorry Grant, did I say something wrong?_ **

**Steve: <remembering she knows nothing about him or his time in the ice>** **_Oh, yeah, I’m just not a fan of the cold._ **

**Peggy <thinking> ** **_You’ve said you’re enhanced, that’s why the Accords are keeping you in hiding. You’re not that young man who lights himself on fire, are you?_ **

**Steve: <shakes his head, sighs, eyes rolling>** _She’s never even seen me, and I’m still getting mistaken for that Johnny Storm kid_. **_No, Mags, that’s not me. Though I guess some people see a passing resemblance._**

**Peggy:** **_Oh I’ve never seen him, Grant. I’ve only heard stories. Unlike you, he sounds like quite the hot head and rule-breaker, but my curiosity made me ask. You understand, don’t you?_ **

**Steve:** **_Hahaha! You know, Mags, I think that investigative curiosity to dig for answers must be built into the DNA of every SHIELD agent. That and keeping secrets of their own. If she were still around, Peggy wouldn’t have it any other way._ **

**Peggy: <curiosity in overdrive now> ** **_Peggy… Carter? You knew her?_ **

**APRIL: <interrupts as Peg stares at the screen, waiting for a response> ** **_Boss, physical therapy appointment in the workout room in ten minutes. You’ll want time to change._ **

**Peggy:** **_Drat, I’m sorry Grant, I’ve got therapy shortly, then meetings and a late dinner with Tony and Pepper. Continue our game tomorrow?_ ** **< dashes out of the office without waiting for a reply>**

**< Steve sits silently staring at the screen, whispering to himself>**

**Author's Note:**

> Notes From Peg’s Desk
> 
> I am SOOOOO very sorry it’s been so long since an update. Like many, the past year has been a crazy mess for me. I’m still trying to get back into a writing headspace while fighting seasonal depression & recovering from COVID. I do have the next episode half-written already& hope to get myself on a 2x/month posting schedule. I hope all of you are safe& healthy& look forward to getting back to entertaining you all!
> 
> Peggy


End file.
